


Maxine and the Huntress

by Santa_Cruz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 1800's Pacific Northwest, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santa_Cruz/pseuds/Santa_Cruz
Summary: In the mid-1800s, a man went to meet his wife during a storm. That night changed the small town of Arcadia. It left a family devastated, a friendship torn apart, and a danger to anyone traveling in the night.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Maxine and the Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this story kicking around for about a year, incomplete. I wanted it to be ready last Fall, but with burnout and writer's block, it was put on hold till I was ready. Guess what, I'm ready. This story won't follow the regular Friday updates, sorry, but I don't want to get burned out again. So hopefully I can keep a comfortable post of once a month. If I can pick up the writing I'll post more frequently, but don't count on it :P Also, I'm adding in my OC, Sloane Black cause I wanna.
> 
> Enjoy ٩(ᐛ)و

In a forested area of the Oregon mountains, smoke slowly rose from a wooden home on a misty, grey, early evening. A man in his thirties walked out from a small barn after tending to his horse and went towards his home with the night's trapped catch of rabbit in his hand. He opened the door and was greeted with the giggles of two young girls dancing with each other in the oil lamp-lit home. "Girls?" 

"Dad!" A taller girl with the same strawberry blonde hair as he, tied back in a long braid, greeted the father. He smiled as she hugged him. "You're home!"

The father kissed his daughter on the top of the head, happy to be in his warm home once again after a week in the woods, hunting, and trapping.

"I am," he replied with a smile. "Where is your mother?"

"In town, she needed some cloth."

Off to the side, another small girl stood quietly for a moment, fixing her long dress. When she spoke, there was a bit of an Irish accent, "Good to see you again, Mr. Price."

"And you, Maxine. How are you both?" the father asked, looking down at his daughter.

His daughter replied, "We're well, been practicing dancing for this year's Autumn celebration since we are now old enough to attend." 

"Ah." The father handed his daughter the skinned rabbit and took off his coat. "Oh my," he said and paused for a moment, "where did the time go? You two were just running around the forest not too long ago. Now you're…" He didn't know how to talk about his daughter and friend entering their adolescent years, so he thought it was best to change the subject and leave such talk to his wife. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Chloe, can you please start the food for tonight?"

His daughter was already opening a cupboard. "Of course."

Maxine retrieved her red-hooded cloak and smiled. "I should be leaving. Thank you for having me for tea, Chloe. Good to see you again, Mr. Price. Have a good evening."

"Good to see you again Maxine, please tell your family I said hello."

"I will," Max replied, clasping up her cloak.

Chloe walked to the door, putting an apron over her dress. "Mom and I are going to market tomorrow. Did you and your mother want to join us?"

Max smiled. "Yes, please."

"We'll be around just after the morning chores are done."

"Okay, we'll see you then."

Chloe walked her friend to the door and opened it, getting hit by a strong wind. The two girls tensed, feeling the brush of heavy, wet wind blow into the home. Mr. Price leaned over in his chair, then stood. The two girls looked at the downpour that just began. Maxine winced and raised her hood over her head and checked her buttons on her cloak. "Oh, dog."

Chloe glanced at her friend, then at the rain coming down in buckets. "Maybe you should stay for a while longer?"

Mr. Price stood behind the two. "Yes, that would be wise." The two looked back at the man, looking up at the clouds. "Stay till the rain weakens. I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind, and I really don't want you walking back in this." The two stepped back and closed the door, with Maxine taking her cloak off. Mr. Price continued, "I'll bring you home myself once Mrs. Price gets back. I would rather give my horse a rest after being on the trails the full day than to leave now." He smiled, took Maxine's cloak, and hung it up for her. "And I'm sure a ride in the cart is something you much prefer instead of a saddle."

Maxine shyly replied, "Yes, sir."

"Okay, would you mind helping Chloe with tonight's supper? You, of course, will be our guest." Mr. Price closed the shutter on a window.

Chloe hopped a little in the air, delighted that her best friend was staying for a little longer. "Come on." She grabbed Maxine's hand, and both went to the kitchen table to prepare the evening meal.

  
  


Two small pots simmered with their contents on the top of a cast-iron stove as the rabbit in the oven slowly cooked. Mr. Price lit another lamp and opened up a shutter to look at the weather that had now turned into a storm. "Girls, I'm going to leave." He closed the shutters and locked them, then placed the oil lamp on a side table. Both girls stood attentively as the man put on his coat and hat. "It's getting dark, and I don't like the weather. Your mother might have also stayed a little to wait out the rain…" He looked behind him and heard the boom of thunder. "But if she didn't, and she's out on the trail, I would like to meet up with her and guide her back to safety and to help ease my worry."

Chloe nodded. "Yes, Father."

Before he opened the door, he looked back at the girls. "Keep the fires going. She's going to be cold when we get back. Could you please-"

"I'll have tea ready for her and some blankets."

William smiled. "Thank you, don't open the door for anyone. We'll hopefully be back soon. Maxine, I'll stop by your home quickly to tell your parents you're still here, and if this storm continues, you are welcome to stay the night." The two girls looked at each other and smiled at the thought. "Okay, take care of each other. Love you, Chloe."

"Love you too, Dad."

Mr. Price opened the door and braced with the wind and weather, then left.

"This is wonderful!" Chloe hopped, holding her friend's hand. "I hope the weather doesn't change."

Maxine smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand back. "This is going to be fun."

There was a loud boom of thunder over the family home. The two girls flinched with fright, then looked at one another and started to giggle at being frightened.

\-------------------

William had just left the Caulfield's homestead to tell them their daughter was safe and would remain at the Price's home for the night. He gaited his horse through the muddy road towards the town in the evening as the heavy rain continued to fall. He kept his long, dark, leather coat wrapped around his body and squinted into the darkness as he kept his lantern held up, hoping to find another lit lantern on the road from his wife's cart.

Mr. Price's horse snorted, and its ear perked in a direction. It stopped walking, then moved sideways on the road. Mr. Price looked in the direction that the horse's ears pointed. "Easy, Barnaby." Mr. Price held the reins taut to stop the horse from moving. Barnaby snorted again, then whined as it backed away. Mr. Price, with his lantern raised, looked into the darkness at the faint bush line. With the added rainfall, it was almost impossible to see anything over five feet in front of him. He gave a few clucks and tapped his boots into his horse to encourage his horse to move forward. Barnaby moved a few steps then whined again, becoming nervous. "Walk!" Mr. Price commanded, once again tapping at the horse's sides. "It's only the rain. Come, let's go." He again clucked to get his horse moving. 

A snap of a branch made both horse and human look in a direction. Seconds later, the horse was in a full gallop with its rider wide-eyed with terror, yelling, "GO! GO!"

\-------------------

A man in the rain wavered back and forth into the night as he made his way through the road to get home from town. He didn't mind the rain; in fact, he couldn't have cared less. With his coat half on him, he stumbled through the darkness, barely holding up his lantern to guide him. He would've ridden back, but his horse was not where he thought he had left it when he entered the local saloon that afternoon. Raymond hummed loudly then hiccuped with a belly full of whiskey, drunk once more, and stumbled in the mud. The sound of a horse's whine made him stop his humming. He lifted his lantern in the direction, expecting to see a rider. Again there was a horse whine. It was loud, unnatural, and then it abruptly cut off. Raymond squinted into the darkness. There, off in the distance, just before the bend in the road, he saw a small light from a lantern on the ground. The man blinked to get rid of his inebriated blurriness and raised his lantern further to illuminate the surrounding ground. His eyes widened and he froze with fear. A large, heavily furred animal on four legs slowly walked around a downed rider and his horse. Raymond's arm trembled in horror as the lantern rattled in his grasp. The man's lower jaw quivered, and his eyes slowly looked up when the ungodly animal before him stood on its hind legs and began to walk. The animal's pointed ears perked in the noise's direction, and it spun around.

Large eyes narrowed in a glare, then a snout wrinkled back, showing its maw, with many rows of long, pointed teeth, snarling as it dripped with saliva and blood. Two of its arms raised up and outward from its chest, showing long, black, curled claws.

Raymond whispered a prayer, "Lord Jesus Christ, our savior..." Tears fell from the man's eyes as he couldn't continue to speak. The animal let out a low growl that became a roar. It was enough for Raymond to drop his lantern, breaking the glass globe. The windswept in and doused the wick, leaving the man in the darkness, whimpering.

Two woodsmen were walking out of a trail that led to the town's road. Their day had ended and they were quickly making their way home in the rain. The two turned in the darkness with their lanterns, hearing a fearful yell. Both men tightened their hold on their axes. "Who's out there!?" one of the men demanded. They saw the movement of a man running terrified towards them. The man yelled once more, this time with a word, "BEAST!" 

On the darkened muddy pathway behind them, William Price lay dead with his eyes open in terror. They reflected his dropped lantern's flame, the horse that he rode on, and a massive beast with dark, matted fur.

Lightning flashed overhead, the pathway and the surrounding forest lit up and showed a beast on its hind legs with its head lifted to the sky, letting out a long howl. Moments later, its teeth dug into the horse's neck, and with ease, it was quickly dragged off, leaving a heavy bloody trail behind. The lantern's flame flickered and faltered, then went out, leaving the road in darkness.

**_Five Years Later…_ **

A red maple leaf floated down from a branch and landed in the clear mirror water, slightly disturbing the changing forest colors the puddle had reflected. It slowly spun afloat for only a moment as a stagecoach wheel dipped into the puddle, splashing water across the ground, and the wet maple leaf landed and stuck to a spoke on the carriage wheel, becoming a traveler along with the passengers inside riding toward a small town. A young woman sat quietly with her dark red wool cloak wrapped around her to keep warm. She looked out the window, watching the drizzling rainfall against the forest mountainsides. The journey from the train station that afternoon was coming to an end as the coach traveled by a wooden carved sign, welcoming all who entered Arcadia, a small sawmill town in the Pacific Northwest mountains. 

The carriage halted with the four horses snorting and shaking the dampness from their hair. The man sitting as the shotgunner hopped down from his seat, walked to the carriage door, and opened it. He held out his hand for the young woman and gave her a small warning, "Watch your step, Miss. It's a little muddy here." The woman stepped off the carriage and big blue eyes looked out onto the rural town. Arcadia's new schoolteacher, Maxine Caulfield, had arrived.

A young man standing under the shop's wooden awning walkways quickly took the step down onto the muddy, trodden ground. "Miss Caulfield?"

The woman looked towards who had called her name. "Yes?"

The young man smiled, took off his hat, then held out his hand. "Ah, hello, I'm Daniel DaCosta. I was sent here to meet with you and get you settled away for the evening."

Maxine took the offered hand and shook it, "Oh, why thank you, Mr. DaCosta."

A coachman placed Maxine's bags by her feet, then gave her a nod. "Here you are, ma'am."

"Thank you, sir," she replied with a smile.

Maxine bent down to pick up her bags but Daniel swiftly put his hat back on and immediately offered to help the woman out, "Please, let me. I'm sure your journey was a long one." He eagerly took her two small fabric and leather bags and motioned for the woman to follow. "And the last thing you need is to carry anything through this mud." He took a step through the sludge. "Apologies, Miss, for the roads. They are terrible this time of year with all the rain. I'm sure this is not like what you are accustomed to from the city."

"No need to apologize, Mr. DaCosta. I'm used to this." Maxine smiled as she looked around. "I used to live here."

Daniel raised his brow and smiled widely. "Oh, then I guess you are." The two took a step up onto the wooden walkway. The town's shops were flat-faced, and all shared a wall with the next shop and awnings or porches to cover townsfolk from the weather. Daniel placed one bag under his other arm and opened the front door to a tavern. Maxine looked back at the town for a moment, watching the town patrons moving about in the late day, then turned and entered the tavern.

Maxine immediately felt the warmth followed by the smell of food. She breathed deeply as a rush of memories came back to her. Some patrons looked up from their drink and meal to look at who had walked in. Daniel closed the door behind the woman. "Apologies also, Miss, about the delay of getting the school ready." He motioned in the direction for Maxine to walk. "What I was told was that the Mayor really wanted the work completed with the addition of your room. But they've…" Daniel paused for a moment to think of the correct choice of words. "Had a few setbacks with the hired woodsmen." For the past few years, many men were hired from other towns or cities to come to Arcadia to help clear the land and keep the sawmill going. It had been a tough time preserving what the town's moneymaker was.

"It's quite alright," Maxine smiled once again and curled her brown, medium length, bobbed-cut hair over an ear. "I'm fine, as long as there is a roof over my head and a fire going."

"Ah, well, you are definitely staying in the right place. Excuse me for a moment. I'll place your bags into your room." Daniel looked at the staircase. "It's upstairs, the furthest door on the right."

"Thank you," Maxine replied.

"No problem, Miss. I'll just be a moment."

Maxine looked around and smiled at the few people looking at her as she walked to a small table and sat down, taking in the old familiar environment. _This place has not changed._ The wooden tavern had changed very little, there were still a few animal heads mounted on the walls, with a few paintings and decorations. Over by the long bar, there was a shelf on the back wall holding a small assortment of bottled alcohol and a few quarter casks on their sides that were tapped. Maxine had found herself greeted right away with an unmistakable southern drawl, "Maxine? Maxine Caulfield?"

Maxine looked up at who called out her name. A middle-aged woman stood before her and gasped a little when they made eye contact, and Maxine smiled. "It is you!" the older woman added.

Maxine's eyes lit up, recognizing the woman right away. She stood up and was welcomed with a hug by the older lady. "Oh my Lord, look at you."

"Hi Mrs. Price, it's good to see you again."

Mrs. Price held Maxine at arm's length, happy to see her again. "Oh, what are you doing here? Are you visiting?"

Seeing the excitement on Mrs. Prices' face, Maxine's smile grew. "No, I'm here to stay. I'm the town's new schoolteacher."

Mrs. Price gasped, surprised at the news, and placed her hand that held a rag to her heart. "Oh, my blessed word, you're the new teacher. Well, isn't that something." She squeezed one of Maxine's arms. "I am so proud of you."

Maxine blushed a little. "Thank you." She had wanted to ask right away about Chloe, but her courage faltered.

"Well, let's get you fed. I'm sure you're hungry after the long journey." Mrs. Price re-cleaned the table that Maxine had sat at. "We have stew warming on the back burner if you're interested?"

Maxine's eyes widened. "Oh yes, please, thank you. And may I have something warm to drink also? It doesn't matter what it is. I am not picky."

Mrs. Price smiled. "Alright, darlin', I'll be right back."

"Thank you."

Daniel had come back from placing Maxine's bags in her room, and then he said he would return after his other duties were done for the day to check on her. Maxine had sat quietly by herself after her meal. She had tried to build her courage once more, but when she noticed Mrs. Price was very busy, she had once again put off what she wanted to ask. _I wonder what she does? Is she married?_ Maxine's eyes widened. _Does she have children?_ Maxine's next thought discouraged her. _That's if she's still living here, and if she is, will she speak with me after all this time?_ She thought of the day her family had moved away abruptly. It was Maxine and her mother who were sent away after the strange and gruesome death of William Price. Maxine's father, Ryan, had sent his wife and daughter away to live with a family member in the city within a couple of days of William's death. He didn't want his family in danger, seeing as how he was a woodsman and was away from the family home for most of the day to sometimes days at a time.

The town's Mayor deduced the eluded animal that attacked William was a rabid wolf, even though a local drunk kept saying it was a beast. Ryan had made a decision and moved their homestead when the killings kept occurring. Two of his fellow woodsmen just two weeks later were killed on their way home and a young woman who was out traveling by foot to her home just after dusk. It was enough to scare the town, and many woodsmen didn't want to go to work in fear of the rabid wolf which had now, through town gossip, turned into a pack of wolves. Others, who constantly heard Raymond's drunken mumblings, used it as a scary story to tell children at night.

Maxine, sitting by herself, re-lived a memory of running to the Prices' home the day she and her mother were told they were leaving. Maxine had argued with her father about how she didn't want to leave. How could they go when Chloe needed someone to comfort her? Her father said it was only until the wolf was captured and killed that she and her mother could come back. Maxine still pleaded with him and ended up running to Chloe's home. She remembered crying and telling Chloe the news of how she was being taken away. Chloe, with courage, said that it was only for a little while and was for her protection. The two had a short time for goodbyes as Ryan had arrived not too long after to retrieve his daughter. Chloe hugged Maxine. "I'll see you soon. Hopefully, the men will get this wolf, and you'll be back in time for the Autumn dance." Chloe leaned back and pushed a smile through her grief. "We'll have a dance with each other to celebrate you being back, and you'll tell me all about Bay city."

Maxine nodded and wiped her tears away. "Okay. But it's only for a little while, and I will be back, I promise."

It was still painful for both girls to be separated from each other. Next to her father, Maxine sat on the wagon's bench. She looked over her shoulder, seeing her friend holding herself as she stood by the doorway. Maxine slowly moved further away from her friend, then disappeared as the wagon went around a bend in the road. _It's only for a little while._

A short time later, Mrs. Price came home from her new job at the local tavern. She had informed her daughter of the news that Maxine would not be returning. In a letter from Maxine's mother, Vanessa, Ryan had decided to move from their homestead permanently, where there was safer work. The news devastated Chloe. She became distant and quiet to her school friends and mother, affected once more by losing someone.

Maxine had sent a letter to Chloe days after her mother had sent one. She had asked for forgiveness for going back on her word of leaving Chloe behind. When there wasn't a response, because of a drunken worker losing a bag of mail in his cart, Maxine mistakenly took it as Chloe having not forgiven her, and the young girl had since lived with the guilt of breaking her promise to her dearest and only close friend.

\-------------------------------

Maxine blinked a few times and came out of her memory moments later. She sighed and glanced around for Mrs. Price once more, her stomach tight from her memories. _She probably doesn't live here anymore, Mrs. Price would've mentioned her when we spoke_.

"Good evening, I hope I'm not disturbing you." A woman stood at the end of the table with her hand out and a warm smile. "I'm guessing you're new in town? I would like to introduce myself."

Maxine looked up and put on a smile to greet the woman.

"I'm Kate Marsh. My father is the Reverend here."

Maxine shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Maxine Caulfield, the new schoolteacher."

Kate's smile widened. "Oh, that is wonderful."

Maxine placed out her hand to one of the empty seats, not wanting to be alone. "Please have a seat."

"Sure, you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Please. Can I offer you tea?"

Kate looked at the teapot and nodded. "Yes, please." She continued as she took a chair, "I usually have tea at the tea shop down the road, but the owner is away, and her son is taking care of the shop." Kate lowered her voice and was timid to say her next words, "He's not very good at preparing tea." Maxine noticed the women's look of bewilderment. "Even though it's just hot water and leaves, he somehow doesn't understand and gives me what I did not request." Kate smiled again as Maxine poured the woman a cup. "Then again, there isn't a tea I don't like."

Maxine smiled, "Me neither."

The two young women talked over tea, getting to know one another during the afternoon. Daniel came back from his duties and was offered a chair to join the women, which he kindly took. Later, as shops closed, the townsfolk went home or stopped by for an evening meal at the tavern. Another woman joined them, a print shop worker, Juliet Watson. Her long dirty blonde hair was held up in a messy bun. As she reached out to shake Maxine's hand, the teacher noticed dried black ink on parts of her fingers. The woman, during their introduction, welcomed Maxine to the town then mentioned if she needed anything printed for the school, to let her know.

As the evening went on, more townsfolk came to the tavern for a talk with friends to catch up on town happenings and to have a drink to mark the end of the day. Young men in the corner loudly laughed at a joke and lanterns were lit to give the room more light as a few patrons played cards.

The door to the tavern opened and a man with dark hair and a full mustache limped in with a smile, looking at Mrs. Price. Juliet noticed Maxine was staring at him, and her eyes widened when he kissed the woman. "That's Mr. Madsen. he was a soldier from the wars down south. He and Mrs. Madsen married a couple of years ago after her first husband passed…" Maxine looked back at Juliet at the news. "I don't know if anyone told you, but he died-"

Maxine finished the woman's words, "I know how he died. I was there with his daughter when they informed us."

Juliet sat up in her chair, interested. "Really?"

Maxine nodded, glancing for a moment at the husband and wife. "It was a horrible evening that devastated the family." Maxine found a little courage. "Would any of you know her daughter, Chloe Price?" The three looked around the table at each other while their heads shook, then apologized for not knowing who she was.

Maxine, once again, hid her feelings at the information. It was becoming more apparent that her old, close friend was no longer a resident of Arcadia.

Eventually, Kate had to say good night to her friends as it was getting late into the evening. She asked Maxine that they could meet sometime during the next few days for tea once more. Maxine was happy to do so as she enjoyed her new friend's company. Daniel offered to walk Kate home, which she was grateful for, and they left moments later.

The weather once again turned for the worse and it started to rain. Most patrons had called it a night and left for the evening and the once-bustling tavern was quiet once more.

Juliet inquired as she placed her glass on the table, "Are you staying at the women's home?"

Maxine lightly shook her head. "No, I'm staying here until the schoolroom is completed."

"Well, if you don't like the tavern’s accommodations, there are a few empty beds in the home. I'm with a few other women in the town. The home is just dow-" Juliet stopped speaking and her head quickly turned as the tavern's door abruptly opened. Wind and leaves blew in and across the floor, sending a chill through everyone. Standing there was a tall figure wearing dark clothing. Their long, dark drover coat was wet from the rain and the black, wide-brimmed hat dripped water onto the wooden floor. The two women stared as they watched the person close the door and walk towards a table with three local men who were already heavily into their drinks. Juliet whispered, "It's a Huntsman." Maxine glanced for a second at her friend at the table, then back upon the man.

Maxine noticed that the man's collar was pulled up along with a bandana covering their nose and mouth from the weather. Their hat was pulled down just above the brow-line, leaving their eyes as the only facial feature to see. Unfortunately, the tavern's lighting was too weak to help with anything more. The Huntsman had carried a double-barrel shotgun slung over one shoulder; the other held a worn saddlebag. Maxine watched the man open his coat, take out a folded piece of paper and place it on the table before a young, blonde-headed man.

The young man stopped his laughter and looked at the paper. He didn't need to unfold it to know what it was about. He leaned back into his chair and took a drink of his whiskey. "What do you want me to do with this?" he asked with a snarky attitude. The two other men at the table lightly chuckled and looked up at the person standing before them. Maxine noticed some other patrons glanced and spoke quietly with one another, keeping an eye on what was happening. The only reply the three men received was a glare. The blonde man inquired, taking a puff of his cigar, "How many dogs did you kill, Huntsssman?" He smirked, teasing at the name, as his two friends at the table chuckled again.

"That's enough, Nathan," an older man stated clearly, sitting at another table. The young man and his two companions stopped laughing upon hearing his voice. They didn't need to look to know who it was. "Sorry, Father," Nathan replied. He then looked up and glared at the Huntsman.

Juliet leaned forward and quickly got her new friend caught up with what was happening, keeping her voice low, "The blonde man is Nathan Prescott; his two older companions are Frank Bowers and Damon Merrick. The man who just told him to stop is his father, Sean Prescott. He's the richest man here in Arcadia." Maxine knew the family name from when she had lived here. "He owns a few of the shops here, including the sawmill and some land deeds around the area." Juliet motioned with her head, not to point. "That right there is a Huntsman. A hired gun and trapper that the town pays to get rid of the rabid wolves and other dangerous animals." Juliet's voice sped up as she quietly continued. "I don't know if anyone told you, Maxine, but we have an issue with people going missing or found dead from wild animals around here."

Maxine's eyes widened. _It's gotten worse?_

Sean spoke up again, getting the remaining patron’s attention, "Thank you again for ridding the area of more of those rabid demons." With the word 'demon' used, Maxine noticed a few patrons blessed themselves. "Your payment will be ready for you tomorrow." The Huntsman slightly turned their head and gave Sean a nod, then slowly walked towards the back of the tavern with their boot steps echoing in the quietness. Maxine and Juliet kept their eyes on each other as the Huntsman passed behind them and took a seat by the fireplace in the back, away from everyone. The patrons slowly went back to their conversations and card playing. Mrs. Madsen walked around the bar with a drink and a plate of stew. Juliet slightly looked over her shoulder for a glance at the Huntsman. "They give me the shivers," she said quietly, then looked back at Maxine and added, "but they help protect the town."

Maxine kept quiet and noticed Mrs. Madsen having a small conversation with the Huntsman as she placed food and drink on the table. Mr. Madsen limped to the corner to join the hunter for a quiet discussion that was brief.

Juliet, after getting Maxine caught up with everything she could possibly gossip about, said her good-nights, then left with another woman to return to their boarding home. For the rest of her evening, Maxine quietly read and wrote by a lamplight that was placed on her table. She updated her journal with the daily events and other personal thoughts that ran through her mind. Maxine took a breath and let out a quiet sigh after she finished writing her entry. She closed her journal and looked up, seeing the shadowed Huntsman in the far corner, seated up against the wall by the fire, facing toward her and the tavern's door. She watched as a cigarette or cigarillo was brought up to their mouth. The orange ember glowed around the smoky haze, reflecting off the Huntsman's eyes. Maxine looked away, realizing she was staring and decided it was time to turn in for the night. The school teacher stood on stiff legs, smiled at Mrs. Madsen, and said her good-nights. She walked towards the staircase and dared to take another glance at the figure sitting in the dark corner. 

The smoke slowly plumed up from the cigarette before the Huntsman. They had watched for a while, noticing the young woman sitting with another patron. Eventually, the brunette sat alone with her thoughts, and the hunter had watched her write in a book as she took small sips from her cup, which smelled of warm cider. The hunter took in the size and the look of the young woman as she closed her book, then stood from her table. The brunette, after speaking with the older woman behind the bar, tucked her dark red cloak under her arm then curled her hair over an ear. The hunter remained still and kept watch as big, blue doe eyes stole another glance as she walked to the end of the bar towards the staircase. It was only until the young woman disappeared up the stairs that the hunter looked back, this time at the older woman behind the bar, who was staring back…

It seemed that an old friend was back in town.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maxine woke up with the sun's rays peering through the curtains. She hadn't pulled them closed the entire way before she went to bed. The light landed across her face and over one eye. She wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes, only to be blinded by it. Maxine groaned and turned over in the bed, ready to fall back to sleep, more than happy to do so after traveling for a long time. When the smell of food from the kitchen downstairs hit her nose, she tried to ignore it, but after the third stomach growl, it was time to get up.

Maxine came downstairs, wrapping her cloak around her, and glanced at the chair by the fireplace where the Huntsman had sat the night prior, finding it empty.

"Good morning."

Maxine turned her head and smiled. "Morning, Mrs. Pr- excuse me, Madsen."

Mrs. Madsen smirked. "I see you've heard some gossip and you've been caught up?"

Maxine chuckled a little. "It is a small town, after all. I think I already know more about the people and families here than in the past few years of friends I've known in the city."

Mrs. Madsen chuckled as she brought around a plate of food for two men at a table. Maxine opened her mouth to ask a question when she heard a shout from the back of the tavern's kitchen. "Oh, Lord." Mrs. Madsen quickly walked to the kitchen, followed by the older woman, shouting, "What in tarnation did you do?!" A few patrons lightly chuckled and Maxine decided to put off her question about Chloe once more, seeing that the woman was once again busy. Maxine looked out the window and noticed it was a sunny day and decided to walk around the town, finding herself a little excited to see what had changed in five years.

\-------------------------------

Maxine thought it was 'early morning' to her city standards, but the town had already awoken and was bustling with people. She walked away from a market after buying herself an apple for her morning meal. She paused for a moment, taking in her surroundings at the town she had left behind. There were new shops along the main square and more people, none of who she recognized. She continued walking along the wooded walkway and stepped down to the ground. There, to her right, between two shops, was a small alley. Wooden boxes and barrels were stacked on both sides. Maxine didn't see another shop down that way and kept walking ahead. Before she took another step, she heard someone pleading, "Please, I will get it done. You have to give me-"

"You had more than enough time," a man angrily replied.

Maxine peered in through the alley being used for storage of supplies for the two businesses on either end to investigate the plea. There, before her, she saw an older man with his hands up and his back against the wall. One of his eyes was swollen and his nose was bloody. Standing in front of him was another man with his fist up, ready to hit him again. When the attacker noticed the man look over his shoulder, he turned.

Nathan, the blonde man Maxine saw last night in the tavern, glared at her. The school teacher, with wide eyes, looked away immediately. She had interrupted a conversation that wasn't supposed to be seen or heard. Maxine put her head down, looked at the ground, then hurried out of the area towards the other shops. _Please don't follow me._ She took a glance over her shoulder when she walked up the stairs to the wooden walkway and bumped into someone. "Oh!" Maxine quickly turned her head. "Excuse me, I am so sorry."

The man had dropped his items and bent down. "Please watch-" the brown-haired man looked up at the woman standing before him, "where you arrr-" he couldn't finish his sentence. 

Maxine bent down and picked up the man's hat, apologizing, "I am so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going."

The wide-eyed man quickly stood up, holding his dropped items to his chest, and blurted, "That's okay, I wasn't really looking where I was going, either." The man jutted out his hand. "I'm Warren Graham."

Maxine held out her hand, holding the man's hat. Warren looked down at his hat and realized that it was off of his head. "Oh." He took his hat and put it back on. "Thank you."

Maxine smiled. "Sorry."

"No, that's alright."

Maxine put out her hand to introduce herself. "I'm Maxine Caulfield." Warren, confused for a moment, stared at the woman before him. He quickly returned to his senses, seeing that the woman became uncomfortable with him not taking her hand. "S-sorry." Warren shook his head and chuckled lightly, then reached for her hand and shook it. "Warren Graham."

"Apologies, Mr. Graham."

"No-no, that's alright. No harm done." Warren fumbled and almost dropped the items that he was carrying. "You're new here?"

Maxine smiled. "Somewhat, I'm the new schoolteacher."

Warren's eyes lit up once more. "Oh, that great…" he then paused, not knowing what else to say. "Uhm." He smiled and almost dropped his items again. Maxine held out her hands out of instinct when a small, wrapped package almost fell. "Oh, you should have a basket for your things," she said.

"Ahh, yeah. I-" Warren looked over to his workplace across the road, then back at the schoolteacher. "I don't have far to walk." Maxine looked at where the man had looked. "You work at the apothecary?"

Warren nodded. "Yes, ma'am… I, uhmm..." Once again, the man didn't know how to continue. "I... should be going."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to keep you."

"No, that's okay. I…" Warren started to walk backward. "It was nice to see you- I mean, meet you, Miss."

Maxine smiled. "You too, Mr. Graham. I'm sure we will see each other again. Good day."

Warren tipped his hat. "Good day to you, too." The man abruptly spun around and hurried away, almost walking into a man on horseback. "Hey, watch yourself!" the rider shouted out.

"Sorry," Warren said. Maxine watched the man cross the road and go into the shop, relieved that he got there without another folly.

"Miss. Caulfield?"

Once again, Maxine looked toward who had called to her. She smiled. "Morning, Mr. DeCosta."

Daniel tipped his hat. "Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log," Maxine said, smiling.

"Glad to hear the accommodations were good-" As Daniel kept talking, Maxine, out of the corner of her eye, spied the Huntsman walking across the road, down the walkway, and enter a store. Her attention went back to Daniel, still talking to her, "-so please let me know if there is anything I can help you with."

"You've been more than helpful, Mr. DeCosta, I thank you. There is one thing that I would like to know?" The two stepped back down to the ground as Mr. DeCosta waited for the question. "Where is the schoolhouse?" Maxine asked, looking at where the schoolhouse she once attended was, that was now a shop. "I know it's been a few years since I was here-"

"Ah, it caught fire one night." Maxine looked surprised at the news. Daniel continued and pointed to the new shop, "The townsmen couldn't save it, but someone bought the land." The man then turned to the road leading away from the town and continued, "The school is now down the main road. If you happen to remember on your way here, there was a crossroads. The school is right there up on the hill. The Mayor thought it would be best to have the school away from the town so that others on their homesteads didn't have further to walk."

Maxine looked down the worn dirt road and nodded. "Yes, I remember seeing the crossroads, thank you."

"I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, but I do have to get this to the print shop."

"Well, then I won't keep you any longer. Have a good day, Mr. DeCosta."

"You too, Miss Caulfield."

Maxine turned and headed to the crossroad, excited to see what the new school looked like.

\-------------------------------

A woman with long, wavy brown hair, wearing an off-white blouse rolled up to her elbows and a dark brown vest stood behind a shop's display glass counter. The customer spun the revolver's cylinder, looking at the design, and commented on the gun's weight. The woman and customer looked over at the entrance when someone walked in. The customer placed the revolver on the counter and quickly spoke, "I'll let you know." He turned and made a wide berth around the new customer, just standing a few feet from the entrance and left.

The gunsmith, unimpressed at the loss of a potential sale, placed the revolver back in the case and spoke with a fairly heavy Scottish accent, "Why is it that every time you walk through those doors, someone quickly walks out?" She then stared at the dark-clothed person before she continued. "What can I help you with today, Hunter?" The Huntsman unslung the shotgun that was on their shoulder and walked towards the counter.

\-------------------------------

Maxine walked down the roadway with her thoughts as she shined up her apple. Hearing the distant sound of hammers hitting nails, she knew she must have been close by. She pocketed her apple and walked faster down the forest dirt road with a spring in her step.

The teacher smiled widely as she spotted the clear-cut area and then the school up on the hill. A few workers greeted her as she walked by them working. The school was nestled in the forest with a few yards of cleared woodland around it. It gave off a cozy feeling to the area and made her feel welcomed. She kept out the men's way as she walked around, noticing the only part remaining unfinished was the small room in the back where she would be living.

Maxine opened one of the main doors to the building and looked at the schoolroom. Her excitement overcame her as she walked down one of the desk aisles towards the blackboard and her desk. Maxine ran her hand over the clean blackboard slate, then turned to look at the four rows of desks. She clasped her hands and took a deep breath, wondering what her new life would be like.

After a few moments of looking around the room, Maxine left, deciding to head back to town to gather a few items to bring back to the school. She walked down the last stair to the schoolhouse and looked around. _Hmm, wasn't there a path over there years ago?_ Her memory of a shortcut to town came to her as she noticed an oddly shaped tree from her youth.

\-------------------------------

The winds had picked up once again off the Pacific Northwest mountains, covering Arcadia under a blanket of grey clouds. Maxine had found the old path that was still in use and followed it towards town. With her hood up, Maxine held her dark, red wool cloak up to her neck, more to ward off the cold, as she walked through the old path. _It's going to get colder soon. I hope I can afford a heavier coat for the winter._ The trees moaned and groaned in the wind as dead leaves flew around the path, with some twirling up into the sky. Maxine peered up from her hood to look at the beautiful sight of the leaves already in the change of color. The air smelled clean compared to the city; the scent of wet wood filled her nostrils. She was so lost in the colors and smell of the world around her that she didn't see a man standing by a tall red fir tree. He had a bandana over his lower face and a dark hat pulled down just above his brow. He hauled out a knife and leaped at her.

Maxine gasped and took a step back. "What are you doing?!" The man stepped onto the pathway, raising his small knife. "C'mere, purty." Maxine took another step back and turned to run but was taken by her wrist. She turned around and did what any Irish woman would do; she swung her fist, connecting with the man square in the nose. The man let his hold go of both the woman and his knife and stumbled back, holding his covered nose with a surprised look. Maxine tried to run past him towards town, being closer. The man spun around and grabbed Maxine's red cloak. The school teacher swung again, but this time the man blocked her swing and he wrapped her arm behind her back as he grabbed the woman's neck. "We got us a fighter who can't mind her own business," he said, snarling. Maxine tried to place a hand in her cloak pocket for an item, a small pocket knife she carried, but when the man squeezed her neck, she started to choke. Two other masked men stepped onto the path and Maxine tried to scream. "We got to have a little talk with yah abo-" Maxine squinted her eyes from the pain of her arm behind her back, being raised up further and let out a yelp. The next noise she heard was the sound of a horse's whine, followed by galloping. The man holding her let go, stepped back, alarmed, and pushed Maxine away from him, tripping her. He looked around the pathway for his dropped knife. His two partners, also taken by surprise, turned. The galloping horse hit one, slamming him hard to the ground. The other raised his rifle to shoot but was too late and had to jump back out of the horse's charge and fell back into some bushes, dropping his long gun. 

Maxine, still on the ground, lifted her hood to see a tanned horse on its hind legs above her, coming down. She curled her body and braced for the horse's hooves. When it didn't happen, she looked up again, seeing the rider around her kicking the knife-wielding man in the jaw after taking a swipe with his blade. The man stumbled back and fell to the ground, dropping his knife once more and holding his mouth. "Shoot!"

The horse and rider spun around with Maxine flinching at the horse's legs being so close to her. The rider in a long, black, drover coat looked down at the red-cloaked woman peeking out from her hood on the ground. Maxine watched the Huntsman lean over the saddle, drew down their navy blue bandana, and held out their gloved hand. "Maxine!"

The school teacher went wide-eyed, looking up in surprise. "Chloe?!"

Both heard someone yell again, "Shoot dat sum’bitch!"

The Huntsman took a quick look back at the man holding his jaw, then at the woman. "Get on, Maxine!"

Maxine held out her arm without a second thought. In seconds, she was on the back of the horse, holding on for dear life as the horse sprinted away. The rifleman that had fallen into some bushes had stepped back onto the pathway after finding his dropped rifle. He raised his weapon, then cursed that he had lost his shot as horse and riders disappeared in the forest.

\-------------------------------

Maxine buried her head into the back of the rider and held on tight, scared. The horse sprinted for a few yards, then Maxine found her body getting jerked side to side and felt tree branches hitting her arms and legs. The horse moved forward with no pause as the rider encouraged it to do so.

Maxine peeked and saw the distance from the ground she was, along with the speed the horse was traveling. She immediately tensed up at the feeling and her heart once again pummeled in her chest. Maxine hated horses. Well, that wasn't entirely true; she didn't like to be on a horse. When she was young, her father was teaching her how to ride and one day, out on her own, her horse became spooked and reared on its hind legs. Maxine fell hard to the ground with the horse almost trampling her small frame. From that day forward, she had a fear of being on one. Maxine had to work up and tried to move past her anxiety, and with the help of Chloe, she had been able to stand next to one and feed them once more. A little while after that, she could sit in the riding seat of a cart to steer, preferably a little mule to tow her along.

Maxine's body shook from fear. The rider wrapped their hand around their small passenger to check on them. A few moments later, the horse and riders emerged into a small clearing. The horse circled the area as the rider calmed the animal. "Easy, boy." With a few pats to the side of the neck, the rider hauled back on the reins, stopping the horse. The Huntsman looked down at their midsection, seeing two small hands dug into their coat. She patted them as she spoke, "You can let go." The grip didn't lessen; instead, she heard a small whimper with erratic breathing. The Huntsman looked over her shoulder, unable to see her hooded passenger's face. She placed her hand on the little fingers around her and pulled them away. "Easy, you're okay. You have to let go." The Huntsman swung a leg over the front of her horse and slid off. She held out her arms and helped her scared passenger to the ground. The hood on Maxine's cloak fell further forward over her head as her feet touched the ground. Her knees buckled as she couldn't catch her breath. The Huntsman held her up, steadying her on her feet. Maxine grasped the arms that were holding her. With a gentle tug on her hood by the Huntsman, Maxine looked upon sky blue eyes. She gasped a short breath once more and pushed herself away, frightened. "Chl-" She placed her hand on her stomach. "What… You…" She tried to get a full breath, looking at the person before her. "Why are you wearing men's clothing?!" Max wobbled backward and swallowed, only to take another quick breath, and backed into the horse. The horse snorted and Maxine turned, seeing the animal, and let out a yelp. With the small squeak of noise, the horse quickly pivoted, frightened. Maxine felt someone touch her shoulder. She flinched and spun around again. Her eyes widened as blurriness and darkness overtook her. She mumbled words as she wobbled on her feet, then stretched out her hand to grab at anything as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. Maxine collapsed with arms guiding her to the ground, saying her name.

As she was laid on the ground, Maxine's cloak was hastily unbuttoned, along with her blouse. Her body was rolled to the side and her shirt lifted. A bowie knife was hauled out from its scabbard, then dug into the back of Maxine's corset. "Damn things," the Huntsman said. With one upward cut, the strings holding the tight corset together were sliced through to help the woman breathe.


End file.
